


云炤-予取予求

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	云炤-予取予求

>>>

巫炤一人在饕餮部大本营等着，今日他是独自来探望缙云，特地嘱咐了巫之堂的人不必跟着他前来。只是他到了此处，饕餮部是一人也没有，连他想找的那轩辕丘战神也不在，这可真是奇了怪了，西陵鬼师负手而立，心中却是有了些猜想。  
近日战事频发，他分明特意嘱咐过缙云不可再上战场，缙云体内的辟邪之力颇为霸道，虽然强大却也是双面刃，随时会让缙云的身体崩溃，可缙云又不听他话，这下子定是更难控制了，鬼师心中又多了些不悦与心急，偏生又不知去何处把缙云带回来。  
他在那里头又站了好一会儿，才听到急促的脚步声朝着这个方向走近，巫炤听着来人一个个的脚步声，再用灵视一看，竟没有自己熟悉的身影，他皱了皱眉，走近饕餮部战士问道，“怎么不见缙云？”

“是鬼师大人啊......”其中一名战士摸了摸后脑勺，与其余的战士面面相觑，像是开口回答这问题让他们感觉很是为难。  
“他在何处？”鬼师又问，他虽是温和站在那头，尊贵的身份却难免给饕餮部的战士们造成一些压力，他们不知所措，最后还是指着领头的男人上前与鬼师对话。

“缙云大人嘱咐过我们不能说......”那长得粗犷的战士倒是老实，也是对鬼师敬重，一开口便是说溜了嘴。  
“还是告诉鬼师大人吧，我看缙云大人也有点不对劲。”另一人嘀咕着，前来对着巫炤又行了个礼，他们虽是眷属有熊，但西陵鬼师在他们这倒也尊贵得很，他斗胆道，“今日郊外出了点事，好些弟兄都受伤了，我们应付不来，缙云大人才随我们出去。”

“......”巫炤沉默数秒，他早知缙云性格，真出了什么事对方也无法坐视不理，鬼师才又低声道，“这么说他又随你们去战斗了。”  
“.....是。”战士们的脸上多少都有些羞愧，若不是他们能力不足，也不需要缙云大人用那身体去战斗了，一时间气氛有些萎靡，却有人更坚定了，“事情解决了后好一段时间都没事，但缙云大人随我们回来的时候便看起来有些不对劲......”  
鬼师一听这话，便是侧头朝向那人，虽是并未睁眼，但也有几分不怒而威的气势，饕餮部的战士虽不是吃素的，但也因为鬼师的突然变化而觉得惊异，虽并未见鬼师睁眼，也有种自己正被对方盯着看的感觉。  
“劳烦再告知最后分别之处。”鬼师抛出了最后一个问题。

从饕餮部战士那边得知缙云最后出现的地点以后，巫炤骑上獍妖，只身一人前往寻找缙云的下落。这倒也不能全怪那些战士，巫炤也知缙云的性格就是如此，再说，打从他打开空间裂缝将缙云接回来以后，四处便陆续传出了有些不好听的谣言，白发的缙云看起来比从前要冷酷，与常人不同的样子让他被许多人视为怪物。  
思及此处，巫炤又是忍不住拍拍獍妖，示意那慢吞吞的坐骑再走快些，他必须赶快找到缙云。

分明已经到了饕餮部战士所说的分别之地，巫炤却没有看到缙云的影子，他左思右想，才想起附近有一秘地，缙云曾经带他去过一次，入口较为隐蔽，但也不失为平时偷闲的好去处。  
得了方向，巫炤又指示着獍妖前行，一路查看是否有缙云留下的痕迹，只是一路翠叶野花的春天美景，倒也没有缙云的踪迹。  
直到临近那秘处，獍妖突然变得有些焦躁不安，它原地打转，任由巫炤驱使指示，就是不继续前行。  
“怎么不走了？”巫炤低声问着獍妖，那獍妖不能言语，只是原地踟蹰不前，像是有什么惧怕之物在前处，巫炤无法，只得自己下去。  
他又拍了拍獍妖，不再勉强，“罢了，你守在这等我便是。”

巫炤掀起一片草植，揭露出一个秘洞，他在地上泥土处踩了踩，倒是察觉倒有不久前翻新的迹象，对于缙云的去处已是掌握了七八分。这地方越入内越能发现别有洞天，通道由窄至宽，露出披着各式攀岩植物的山洞，再入内，尽头便是一片草地，日光从山洞的顶端倾泻而下直直照耀在上方。这里头甚至还有个小水潭，给这地方的所有植物带来生存的希望，也难怪植被茂密，若不是地方较小，倒也合适作为基地使用。  
上回他同缙云来到这地方，也就图个无人之地，让他们可以安乐谈天，暂时远离人群。

巫炤就在这个时候发现了缙云所在。  
起初他只听到一些轻微的喘息声，像是有人在压抑些什么，巫炤用灵视一看就晓得事情不对，更是因为心中惊异而睁开了一直闭着的双眼。  
缙云正躲在水潭旁的角落，那是连日光也照不到的地方，巫炤不动声色地看着他，缙云已经不是他平时所见到的那般，现在更类近于.......半妖化。  
那俊美的战神看起来已经因为辟邪之力的侵蚀而出现了新的阶段，眼睛化为了兽瞳，额上也出现了辟邪的印记，巫炤再看，那小麦色的躯体上也出现了比平时更多的银白妖纹，甚至手臂、下身都出现了骨骼硬化而成的铠——就是辟邪之力转化不完全，半人半妖的模样。

缙云已经发现了他，这是自然的，现在缙云的感官要比之前强，就像成为一个真正的野兽那般，他盯着朝着自己走来的鬼师，连对方脚环上传来的轻微摩擦声都听得一清二楚。  
“巫炤......”缙云睁着那兽瞳望向巫炤，嘴里低低叫出了鬼师的名字，他绷紧着身体，不难发现正在拼命忍耐着什么。  
他警告着巫炤，不想让对方继续走近，“快离开这里。”  
巫炤一步步走近，缙云在原处看他，似乎想要避开，又即将忍不住朝他走来，连变得有点像爪子的手也扣着草地，视线完全无法从鬼师身上挪开。

“让我看看你，缙云。”鬼师显然不能常睁着眼，这对他身体负担相当重，但是见缙云被辟邪之力折磨的这模样，他心里有些心疼之余又有些舍不得，尤其见到缙云身上全是汗水，便知骨骼强行生长的痛楚必定是常人难以忍受的。  
缙云无法阻止他靠近，或者，他本来就在等待着巫炤靠近，只是为了抑制本能和保护对方才总叫对方离开。

“缙云，看着我。”巫炤走到缙云跟前，轻轻抚上他的脸庞，猩红色的眼瞳与银白色的兽瞳对上，巫炤能感受到缙云更加冲动了，连那双兽瞳都因为过度忍耐而变为了竖瞳。  
“只有我能帮你。”

“不。”缙云摇头，他想亲昵地埋在鬼师颈侧去嗅对方身上的味道，但是心里却是很清楚，任何触碰都会像燎原之火，一发不可收拾，他又再度开口要求道，“你离开这里，我解决了这事便去寻你。”  
“快走。”缙云的声音比平时要低沉些，他的喉头发出细微的咕噜声，忍不住去蹭巫炤的掌心，鬼师那双猩红色的眼盯着他看，手却在使用巫之堂的力量，在为他探测身体。

“原来如此。”巫炤重新闭上了眼，使用巫之术探测缙云体内的能力对他的身体还是造成了一些负担，他不得不停下来，但也将问题都捋顺了，“也许是辟邪的交配期将至，你身上也带有辟邪之力，又不能随心所欲地控制，难免也受了些影响。”  
缙云那双兽瞳一眨也不眨地盯着眼前的鬼师，平心而论，鬼师确实是长得俊气的，虽是一头长发，却丝毫不女气，缙云看着巫炤狭长漂亮的眉眼，连那张白皙的脸都离得近，他也不知道在想些什么，伸出爪子扣着巫炤的下巴，在对方的脸上舔了一口。  
巫炤显然是没预料到他的动作，一时也有点错愕，缙云也没想到自己只是略一晃神，就被本能给支配了。  
就如巫炤所说，他目前正被辟邪之力所困扰，几乎快要到达极限了，光是感受到伴侣在附近，他已经快要控制不住侵略与占有的欲望——但是他这么个姿态，连自己都不能保证会不会在中途失控。

巫炤自是察觉到了这一点，他微微皱了眉，实际上他也能隐隐能够感觉到从缙云身上散发出的无法控制的力量，巫炤掏出骨劾，正打算用力量暂时压制缙云，让他有时间想办法解决这个难题，但他刚掏出骨劾，便觉得无法像往常那般集中精力。

——不对。  
巫炤察觉到事情不对劲的时候已经太迟了，他被缙云压到在地上，一头如瀑的长发也散落在草地上，是他太轻敌了，虽说人在着急的时候容易忽视许多事，但他落到这地步却是没什么可说的。  
方才的鬼师掩饰不住自己的心急，连这么明显的情况都并未察觉出来，从一开始这山洞弥漫着不明显的气味，现在看来，分明是辟邪在求欢的味道，像个诱捕的陷阱，哪怕缙云对此根本不自知。

——贯穿他、占有他！  
缙云似乎已经无法再压抑体内的兽性，额前的印记比方才还要明亮，本能支配了他的理智，让他去侵犯自己捕捉到的猎物，他用爪子撕开了巫炤的衣服与裤子，还因为控制力道不当而在巫炤身上留下了渗血的爪痕。  
鬼师见自己的衣物被撕烂时也只是皱了眉头，还有闲暇思考自己在事后要怎么离开这个地方。  
“......缙云！”鬼师虽见多识广，却也没遇过这样的情况，他的双手又被失去理智的男人所控，完全无法挣脱开来，残破的布料还有些挂在他身上，白皙的皮肤若隐若现的，还可窥见那身精壮漂亮的肌肉，竟是比完全裸露还要来得情色。  
这时候却有东西探入了鬼师的衣服中，他一惊，这才发现自己忽略了缙云身上长出的尾巴，那尾巴尖灵活得很，在鬼师的身上划来蹭去，还去勾那藏在衣服之下的乳首，戳弄不停，很是让巫炤觉得难堪。

那被辟邪之力侵蚀的男人吻住了他，只是这吻比起以前的，又要粗暴得多，巫炤被啃咬得只能发出哼声，口腔和舌头都被啜得发麻，单是亲吻都不断发出啧啧的水声了。鬼师自然知道，现在这些体液定是需要避免接触的，但事情早就一发不可收拾，此时的缙云比往常都要急躁得多，他揪着巫炤后脑勺的发，强迫鬼师只能吞咽搅得一塌糊涂的唾液。  
鬼师确实也想过自己去抚慰半妖化的伴侣，但那一切在他想象中却都是在自身的掌控下，而不是像现在这般，完完全全被压制的情势。缙云的体力本就比他好上一些，现在又失去了使用巫之术的精力，他自是暂时没法挣脱缙云。

 

缙云急躁地用那物磨蹭巫炤的臀部，被兽性支配的有熊战神早忘了平时那些熟练的动作，只是一昧地顶弄，但未曾扩张过的后穴又怎么可能能够容纳下他的东西，不过是一直在臀缝蹭来蹭去罢了。  
“等一下......进不去的。”巫炤拍拍缙云埋在他颈侧的脑袋，竟是把缙云当成獍妖那般的大兽，他对自己的举动也是愣了愣，但半妖化的战神倒是真被这样的动作安抚了。

巫炤认命地从自己被扔远的小袋子中掏出常用的药液，缙云像是怕他逃跑一样，在他挪开身体的时候也紧跟着压在他的背上，继续用那勃起的肉棒在巫炤的腿间蹭来蹭去。  
矜贵的鬼师顺从地张开双腿，用沾满药液的手指给自己扩张，另一手在缙云那肉棒上也涂抹了一些，那小麦色肤色的男人喘着粗气，不时凑过来亲吻自己的配偶，眼睛更是一眨也不眨地看着那湿润的小洞被手指侵入的样子，他又将自己的肉棒在巫炤的掌心用力挺了挺，催促着鬼师快让他进入那一处秘地。

润滑并未做得完整，巫炤知道缙云已有些等不及，连动作都变得急促起来，好几次都想要顺着手指的进入也一起抵进去。  
“慢点。”巫炤引导着他，但这显然是在做无用功，这才刚塞入个顶端，缙云就忍不住一次挺了进去，“唔......”  
巫炤倒也不是第一次与缙云交欢了，但是之前又怎么见过这种架势，连润滑都准备得不完全，光是那东西硬是挤进他的后穴就能感受到火辣辣的疼痛，哪怕巫炤现在作为配偶被缙云诱使发情，那东西对他来说还是有些太大了。  
巫炤轻喘两声，那压在他身上的野兽却已经忍不住在紧致的肠道中用力抽插起来，这行为让鬼师的脸色变得有些煞白，他的身体还没完全准备好，被这样粗暴的对待，估摸着已经被弄伤了。

好在辟邪的诱使发情气味与体液的效果显著，他也只是疼了一阵，紧接着而来的却是令他略有不适的热潮。缙云一边肏他，一边俯身在他身上舔舐，偶尔舔到那些血痕，巫炤都会因为又麻又痒的感觉而觉得有些不适，缙云不顾他的反应继续啜着那些红痕，甚至把有些已经止住血的伤口再度弄破，又舔去那些溢出的血珠。  
巫炤不晓得他受了影响也会出现这些恶趣味的表现，他轻轻地推了推缙云，反倒被啃得更用力了，连那侵犯着他下身的动作也加快，像是不愿意被他拒绝一样，次次都顶到那点上，把鬼师干得浑身发软。  
雄性辟邪无疑是极其具有侵略性的，更别说缙云这种无法自控的半妖，他不像那些辟邪懂得收敛自己的威压，就像个肆意妄为的大妖般压着自己雌兽不断侵犯，想必这附近的兽类都嗅到这不加掩饰的发情期气味，早便全都远远避开，难怪方才獍妖都不肯再近一步。

巫炤好几次都控制不住自己去挠缙云的后背，本来被这般操弄就足够舒服了，再加上诱使发情的效果，他现在身体软得根本不想动，连后穴都被肏出了噗滋噗滋的水声，鬼师不由得心里有些恼，这发情的分明不是他，却也让他像个雌兽般因为被粗暴侵犯而感到愉悦。  
“哈啊......”我在做什麼......  
巫炤喘息著，身体随着缙云的抽送也一晃一晃的，他浑身上下的力气所剩无几，只能像个无法抵抗的猎物般任由缙云予取予求。  
那男人压着他，粗粗的喘息声直往鬼师耳里钻，这声音倒也让他身体变得越加敏感，被这样操弄就爽得一塌糊涂，巫炤抱着那强壮的躯体，有些恍惚的想着——那么这对缙云来说是不是也非常舒服呢？

缙云并非全无意识，他只是无法控制自己的身体，无法再压抑内心的野兽，意识和本能像是分开的个体，哪怕他清楚不能强迫巫炤为他做这么多事，身体却不如他所想的那样，将鬼师摆着摆成各种姿势去操弄。  
好不容易重新夺回了理智，有熊的战神发出了有些痛苦的呻吟声，他的动作停了下来。

巫炤察觉到缙云在颤抖，他第一次意识到，原来这双让人极有安全感的双手也会发颤，还是因为他。这让巫炤感到很受用，他睁眼望着上方的缙云，见对方的兽瞳也在微微颤动，完整映出躺在缙云身下的自己。  
巫炤的表情还带着隐忍的情欲，和往常并无太大不同，哪怕不用亲眼所见自己现在的模样，缙云也是清楚的，他现在一定像个怪物一般，但是在巫炤那猩红色的眼瞳里，他却看不到任何的退避。

“继续。”巫炤拉着缙云的手，或者说是爪，再次让缙云扣在他的腰上动作，他的纵容让缙云再也忍不住，很快就压下身，朝着那处又深深操弄，让交合处重新发出啪啪的肉体撞击声。  
缙云的腰部使着力，打桩似的朝着鬼师的后穴不断插弄，巫炤的手沿着他身上的白纹往下滑，又刺激得这有熊战神加大了力道，好像要完全嵌入鬼师的身体一般，爪也因为控制不住力道而在巫炤的腰部又留下了好几道带血红痕，两人却都并未察觉，只是沉浸在交欢的快感中。

缙云将他抱起，结实的双臂撑在鬼师的膝盖弯处，就着这样的姿势让巫炤将那粗大的肉棒全部吞了进去，这让那个原本态度温顺的男人弓起了身体，像是濒死一般又被他肏软了身体。巫炤一向不太喜欢后入的姿势，更别说是这么深入的，他抠着缙云的手臂，在白纹处添上了渗血的抓痕，每次缙云重重把他放下，那整根粗长的肉茎就会完全没入，狠狠地磨过令人疯狂的那点，又重重顶到深处去。  
缙云肏得太深了，这让鬼师有种自己即将被肏死在这地方的错觉，他急促地喘息着，努力不发出呜咽声，但这事却让他感到难得的恐惧，狰狞的肉棒在他的后穴抽插着，抽出时还可见那被摩擦得红肿的穴肉。

——太深了......  
鬼师意愿逃脱这让人恐惧的快感，却被那半妖化的战神给拖了回去，换了个姿势，压在地上又是一阵狠肏狠怼的，那鼓着青筋的肉棒顶得巫炤都有种后穴都快被缙云肏坏的感觉，但他又很清楚，这不过是快感过剩带来的错觉。  
似乎是害怕巫炤再逃走，缙云那尾巴半圈上巫炤的腰，这本能般的行为他自己都没发现，只是咬着巫炤的后颈，继续狠干湿热的肉穴，干得那小洞痉挛发颤，自动含着肉棒不断吞吐才算满意。

“巫炤......”缙云贴在巫炤身后断断续续地叫着他的名字，他压着自己的配偶肆意交合，节奏狂乱得让人难以招架，但不得不说鬼师精壮的躯体却是是经得起这般蹂躏的，两具精壮的身体相互纠缠在一起，浑身情欲痕迹更是淫靡得叫人难以直视。  
缙云满足地嗅着巫炤的颈侧，他像是标记领地的野兽，把鬼师里里外外都标记上他的味道才肯安心，好像这就不会有人将他的雌兽夺去似的，心里倒也满足得很。

他们换了好些姿势，多数都是缙云在做主导，他重新将鬼师的身体翻了过来，将对方的一条腿抬起，又是噗滋一声插了进去，把好些淫液都挤了出来。这样的姿势又顶到了与之前不同的地方，鬼师那画满巫纹的手指紧紧扣着他的手臂，被干得脚趾蜷缩，一双长腿软绵绵地挂在强壮的手臂上。  
巫炤原是纵容这疯狂的交合，在这之前也做好了心理准备，这次做完后他的身上定会惨不忍睹，但在他意料之外的事情却在这时候发生了。  
那肉棒的某处突地变大，牢牢卡在了柔软的肠道中，巫炤就在这时重新感受到了被撕裂的痛苦，不讲道理的痛楚猛然袭来，让他喘息着发出压抑的痛呼声，巫炤被这种感觉硬生生从快感中拽出，连原本勃起的性器都被弄得有些萎靡。  
…...这是什么？  
鬼师料想到那么多事，却唯独错过了这一点，起先还以为缙云所受影响只是他眼前所看到的，却没想到连这个部分也......

缙云也许是想道歉的，但是又抿唇沉默，对自己的行为难免也觉得痛苦，巫炤却在这样的痛楚中捧着他的脸，又凑上来啃咬了他的嘴唇，将他再度拖入情欲的漩涡，似是告诉他继续放纵，不必思考多余的一切。  
血腥味让这被辟邪之力侵袭的男人更加兴奋，他又开始挺动腰部，还不忘撬开巫炤的牙床，又咬又吸，弄得满嘴都是血腥味。穴壁来回蠕动着，吸吮着撑得满满当当的阴茎，似是在恳求缙云给予更多，也像是在渴望更多的碾压厮磨，于是缙云满足了他，操得那处直发出粘腻的水声。  
痛楚与快感同时袭来，这让鬼师一身都是汗，明明疼痛不减，却因为那东西压迫在前列腺上让他同时又感受到了极致的快感，方才有些软滑的性器又被缙云给干得重新勃起了。巫炤被肏得几近失神，缙云的阴茎在他的后穴中捣弄个不停，将他往死里干，巫炤将手放在缙云的腰上，能感受到的是那里的肌肉绷紧，在用力地抽插着，而他正是那个正在承受这一切的容器。  
又是这样折腾了好一段时间，巫炤先行被操得射了精，缙云总算也跟着射在了鬼师的体内，他仍然啃着巫炤的颈与肩，把那里啃得一片青紫，他的下身仍然抽送着，磨在在那点上，刺激尚在高潮的鬼师又颤着身体射出好些精水，在缙云将精水全部灌入巫炤的后穴后，那鼓起的部分才消下，得以将软化的性器抽出。  
鬼师的后穴里全是缙云所留下的精水，在肉棒拔出去的时候还有些合不拢，那红肿的肉洞不断溢出浓稠的精液，要多狼狈就有多狼狈，鬼师完全不想动作，缙云却舔过他鬓边的汗水，像是正在满足地给伴侣舔毛的野兽。

缙云将他从地上抱起，缓步浸入附近的小水潭，他虽是希望巫炤身上一直留着他的味道，但随着发泄一次后回笼的理智却告知他必须帮巫炤清理身体，这有熊战神进入水潭中时还牢牢地将鬼师抱在怀中，像是害怕自己的珍宝被人夺走似的。  
巫炤依然是那副闭着眼的模样，将身体的重量全压在缙云身上，他仍没能回过神——直到他又感觉到熟悉的硬物抵上了他的腿间。

谁说辟邪的发情期能这么轻易结束。

——FIN。


End file.
